


Pride

by Rowdyroughboi



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, Spanking, nonsexual spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowdyroughboi/pseuds/Rowdyroughboi
Summary: When Wally puts himself at risk while out on a mission he shouldn't have even been on in the first place, Bruce has decided he's had just about enough of the other's behavior and is determined to do something about it. He might be the Flash, now, but that doesn't stop him from every now and again needing to be reminded of the Kid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story has non-consensual spanking of an adult as a form of punishment. If you don't like that kind of thing, don't read this.

Wally wasn’t afraid of a lot of things.

Super villains? Alien invasions? Clowns? All were nothing but minor inconveniences in his life. He could look any of them in the face without a single shutter of fear, but really there was a secret behind this ability. It was the fact he’d seen things to _really_ be afraid of – Things that his nightmares were made of. Such horrors that other things just paled in comparison.

And that look that Batman was giving him right about now… Yeah, that made the top of the list.

Any of the others, they would have given him a disapproving eye roll or a frustrated scowling, maybe even skipping both of them all together if his half-thought-through plans had worked out in the end. Jon was usually the most lenient in such situation. Bats… Well he was definitely what Wally would have considered the _least_.

Pissing Bruce off by ignoring a direct order; Bad idea. Nearly getting himself killed because he was reckless; Worse idea. _Talking back_ when Batman tried to call him out on it; Worst idea. _Definitely_ the worst. Wally knew the moment the words were out of his mouth that he was done for, watching Bruce’s expression darken, considerably. It wasn’t the _you’re annoying me so get out of my sight_ look that he occasionally got by pestering enough. It wasn’t even the _stay out of my city_ dark glare that he saved for his villains. Wally could have _handled_ that. No, no, no, this look was _special_ , saved for only a select few like Dick and Tim...

Like him.

Wally was prepared to run, to dart out to the other side of the Watchtower and hide until Bruce had had some to cool off, but there was a hand on the back of his neck, holding him in place before he could get one step in. He probably would have aimed for one of Wally’s ears if the mask hadn’t been in place, but instead he started leading him out of the room by squeezing the scruff of his neck like a misbehaving kitten. A couple of the heroes on the team looked confused as Batman led him out, like they didn’t understand what was happening. Others kept a mostly neutral expression, resigning Wally to his fate.

Superman definitely looked like he felt the kid was gonna get what was coming to him.

“No! No, Bats, Don’t-!” Wally squeaked, his confidence wavering already. “Lemme go, I-”

“ _Stop talking, Wallace_.”

Full name. Not good. He considered vibrating out of the hold and slipping off, but doing so would risk burning the Batman in the process. The guy wouldn’t stop hunting him down until he’d given Wally a piece of his mind after that and then he’d _really_ be in for.

Of course, reaching his room, being tossed unceremoniously into the space and the door swishing shut behind Bruce, it was starting to make him wish he had given it a shot, anyways. Bruce reached up, pulling his cowl out of place and revealing his face and Wally saw the last of his friend fade away at that. Bruce was in full Parent Mode and he was hesitant to pull his own mask off as well and risk exposing just how _little_ he felt right now, but a lowly growled, “Take it off, _now_ ,” had him moving just to keep from digging his grave a little deeper.

Bruce closed the distance between them, taking Wally by the ear this time and pulling him towards the boy’s bed. The speedster started sputtering out pleas and bemoaning his fate, but the words fell on deaf ears as he was pulled over the Bat’s knee, one arm holding him in place and the other raised high to deliver the first strike.

_Smack!_

“Ah-!” Wally gasped out at the first spank, more startled than anything. This was actually happening. He was bent over the Batman’s knee like a naughty little boy and the _thought_ of it was enough to shame him out of doing anything stupid in the future, let alone the actual act itself.

_Smack!_

“Bats! Stop it! This isn’t funny!” Wally wiggled to try and get free, vibrating slightly despite himself and leaving his body humming softly in retaliation. Bruce held him a little more securely in place, delivering an extra hard smack to the speedster’s butt.

“Don’t. You deserve this.”

Wally’s fingers dug into Bruce’s pantleg, and he let out a whine in argument. “No, I don’t! I didn’t do anything wrong!”

Bruce gave him another hard smack. “You are not in a good position to start arguing with me, boy.”

“Bruce! _Please_!” Wally cried out. Being a speedster, he had a quick healing factor so the spanking wasn’t really hurting him _physically_ more than it was getting to him _emotionally_ , tearing down all his big, grown-up bravado and reducing him back to the sniveling little brat he’d been when he’d gotten spanked like this as a child. The next swat had a dampness forming in his eyes and the one after that had a couple of shiny tears forming tracks down his cheeks. “Bruce, I’m _sorry_! I’m sorry, _please_ let me go!”

“Not until you’ve learned your lesson,” Bruce stated, landing another smack, though not as hard as the last few had been. It still got a watery cry out of him, though. “When your uncle died, I told him I would keep you _safe_ , Wallace! I put you on this team because I thought you could _handle it_ , but you acted like a child today – Rushing in without a plan. Ignoring direct commands from a superior member. _Talking back to me_ in front of everyone, like that is _ever_ acceptable, let alone in a situation like this. If you’re going to _act_ like a bratty little boy, you’re going to be _dealt with_ like a bratty little boy. I don’t care _how old_ you are. Do I make myself perfectly clear?”

Y-yes, sir!” Wally managed to choke out, his ears red and his face buried in Bruce’s leg. Tuffs of red hair were splayed out across his thigh and suddenly the hero in his lap looked like the wide-eyed little troublemaker that had gotten bent over his mentor’s knee as the Kid Flash when he’d done something he shouldn’t have. Bruce let him have one last smack, just to remind him what would happen if he was crossed again, before settling his fingers in Wally’s bright red locks and petting him slightly to sooth the bawling.

“Alright, Wally… I think I’ve made my point. No more; We’re done.” Bruce let him have a few seconds to get his breathing under control before pulling Wally up and making the speedster sit in his lap. Wally latched onto him, his face lost in the black fabric of Bruce’s shoulder and his fingers grabbing fistfuls of his cape. Bruce returned the tight embrace, shushing the vibrating hero and running his fingers in Wally’s hair because that is what Barry had done back in the day and it was obvious that was what he needed. The Batman was almost sorry in the moment that he wasn’t a speedster and couldn’t recreate that gentle hum in reply that had always worked in calming the boy right down in the past, spoken in a language known only to those in connection with the Speedforce.

Eventually, Wally managed to tire himself out, left with nothing but a couple of sniffles. His voice was cracked when he spoke. “I’m sorry, Bruce. I made an ass out of myself, today.”

“You did,” the Bat agreed, but without the bite such a sentence would usually carry.

“Uncle Barry woulda-” He cut himself off a moment, trying to find the words around the lump in his throat. Even after all this time, it was still hard to talk about him on occasion. “He woulda been so pissed at me. I can’t believe I- I _disappointed him_ like-”

Wally took a shaky breath and Bruce pulled away enough to get a good look at his face, tilting his chin up to level the speedster with a serious look. “The only thing you can do to disappoint him, Wally, is not take care of yourself. He loved you too much to let you get away with something like this. If he was here he would have done the exact same thing I did.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Wally mumbled, his gaze darting away.

“Wallace, look at me.” Wally flicked his eyes back over, his brow furrowed as if expecting to be reprimanded further or something, but Bruce surprised him by running a thumb under his eye and catching some wayward tears. “Your uncle would be _proud_ of you – Just as I and everyone else are proud of you. You are a good hero… You just need a reminder every once in a while.”

Wally chuckled softly, laying his head back on Batman’s shoulder and letting that bit of information sink in. There was something light in his chest after all this, something _relieving,_ and it was enough to make the hero crack a small hint of a smile. “Thanks, man.”

“Hmm.” Bruce just rubbed small circled in his back, one hand resting lightly on the back of Wally’s neck to keep him close. His reply was gruff, unattached, but Wally could still feel the sincerity behind it despite his best efforts. Wally closed his eyes, soaking in the warmth and the bittersweet aftertaste that talking about Barry always brought him. Usually, he hated being seen as just the kid sidekick, being coddled or scolded in equal measure, but this? This he could maybe let himself have… Just this once.

For old times sake.


End file.
